Moonlighting
by Kaidawater
Summary: Azula escaped and took over the Fire Nation. She created the Agency, a secret group to keep the FN in control. They capture Aang. CABAL is the resistance lead by Zuko and Katara. 24 years later, it's the the next generation's turn to save the world.
1. Prequel

1Prequel

The night had been long and more disquieted then most people would have liked as it came to an end. Toph, more or less annoyed with the situation than anything, decided to leave the Jasmine Dragon early and head back the their home in Ba Sing Se. Zuko offered to walk her and the two of them left. Shortly after, Mai left as well, still not used to her new "friends." Katara and Aang stayed outside together on the patio until the sun disappeared behind the horizon. That left Sokka and Suki alone to talk(or listen to as it usually went) with the Dragon of the West.

When Toph and Zuko reached the house, the moon, and their main source of light, slowly slid behind the clouds. Zuko lit his palm and they walked inside. The earthbender immediately flopped down on the cushions in the main room. She roughly patted the pillow next to hers.

"Take a load off and have a seat, Sparky." Zuko lit the torches around the room and followed her command. "So, how does it feel to be Fire Lord?"

"Stressful. Hectic. A little frightening. I don't know if I'm cut out for this. Maybe Uncle can just take my place." Toph playfully(by her standards) punched him in the arm.

"You'll be fine," she reassured him. "You're strong and quite a leader. And if you can take Crazy down, you can do anything." Zuko rubbed his newly forming bruise.

"Actually, Katara did more than I did against Azula. And she saved my life." Master Toph shifted slightly while she listened to him and seemed to have her mind elsewhere. "She's more suitable to run my nation." She turned her attention back to him.

"If that scar on your chest has anything to say about it," her attention shifted once more. _There he goes again. _She thought to herself. _I knew it was true!_ "You are more than fitting to rule. Sacrificing yourself for someone else is about as noble as you can get."

"I guess you're right." He thought about how easy it had been for him to jump in her way. The same for when he dove to save her from the falling stones at the Wester Air Temple. It was like second nature for him to save people. To save Katara. It almost seemed like all his other senses shut down– "Wait, how did you know I had a scar? You're blind."

"Great observation!" She said sarcastically. "Katara told me about it on the way to your coronation ceremony."

"Oh. Well...what did she...?" He just shook his head and placed it in his hands. He breathed out slowly. "Never mind."

"And, you know, you could be a little less obvious about your feelings toward her." Toph stated, rather out of the blue. Zuko's eyes shot up to face the Blind Bandit.

"What feelings toward who?" Shifting again, she felt his heart speed up when Katara was brought up.

"The love-type ones toward Sugarqueen. Don't play dumb with me. Come on Sparky, you are transparent." A sly smile crossed her face.

"What? I don't love Katara! I love Mai! Why would you think I love Katara? That's just crazy!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down."

Silence passed over a moment before Toph spoke again.

"You know, you aren't near as good a liar as your sister."

Zuko ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

– O –

Katara and Aang walked slowly to the house without saying a word. The air was cool and the stars were covered by clouds. The only provided light was that of the lanterns in front of some shops and buildings. The streets were mostly empty save the couple individuals closing up shop or walking home. Since Ba Sing Se was handed back over to the Earth King(having returned from traveling the world) and the Dai Li was disassembled, the people were happier and the roads seemed much less violent; even here in the outer ring.

Katara looked to Aang, his head staring up at the cloudy night sky. She gave his hand a little squeeze and he turned towards her, losing himself in her bright, oceanic eyes and smiled. And she smiled back. Aang was great. She loved his carefree attitude, his childish behavior, his desire for peace and love. It was what she decided she wanted in a boyfriend. Aang was perfect. The couple suddenly tore their eyes away when they saw a blue streak of fire shoot toward them. The airbender jumped out of the way, leaving Katara in his wake.

_Azula's eyes shifted ever so slightly, the water peasant entering her vision. Without a second thought, she shot the lightning at her, instead of the Prince. Katara didn't have time to react. She wasn't a part of this Agni Kai and wasn't prepared for an attack. _

"_No!" Zuko yelled, diving into the line of fire to take the life staking blow for her._

The master waterbender pulled the water from a hanging plant and extinguished the flames before they hit her. When the smoke cleared, she saw the ex-Fire Princess standing on a rooftop just ahead. Azula smirked and swung herself into an open window below her. Katara stood confused for a moment, Aang now walking up to her side, when she realized that building was the back of the house in which they were staying. The new couple stood side by side, hesitant about what to do next. Instantly, Katara's decision was made and, as usual, so was Aang's.

"Zuko!" she heard herself yell, running toward the freshly exploded building.

– O –

Mai's eyes slowly opened and squinted in the light. One bright beam shone in her face, leaving the rest of the room in complete darkness. When she went to cover the light with her hand, she found they had been tied down to the chair in which she had been placed.

"Welcome back Mai," the haunting voice seemed to fill the room. "You've been out for a while. I wasn't sure you'd make it. Now wouldn't that have been a shame."

"I'm sure you would have been crushed, Azula," Mai said, deadpan. _Where am I?_ She wondered, trying to see past the blinding light. _I remember walking in the house, seeing Zuko and the earthbender, and then...heat. Fire. Blackness. What happened?_

"You know me too well, Mai. But, apparently, I don't know you. Choosing poor Zuzu over me? Big mistake." Azula's voice went from calm and haunting to harsh and rash. "You shouldn't have fallen for him. You should have feared _me! _I could end you! I could kill you now for your treasonous actions! I could–"

"Then why don't you?" Mai interrupted. The princess threw her face into the light. Her hair was all pulled back to hide the "trim" she had given herself but her expression showed that she was still insane.

"Why don't I?! I'll tell you why! Because I'm going to show you a punishment worse than death! And get back at my traitoress brother at the same time!" Mai was hardly phased by the woman's words. She'd grown used to the aggression and domineering nature of her old friend, although the lunacy in her voice did startle her slightly.

_So he's alive too. He made it out of...whatever happened back there._ She thought, relieved. Azula's visage grew even angrier.

"Don't you even smile at my words!" she screamed and grabbed the blade thrower's shoulders hard. Mai's face dropped, not realizing that she had made a small smiled to begin with. "Just you wait! You'll be wishing you were dead by the time I'm finished with you!" Her hands violently heated up and Mai cried out in anguish. Azula smirked and released her from her grip. "Now, I want you to meet some friends of mine."

The crazy firebender stepped aside and lit the torches on the walls. A row of Dai Li agents stood in front of her. They all kneeled down to reveal a long and wide shaft lined with benders standing at attention, their heads down.

"What is this?" Mai asked, fear of a uprising crossing her mind. Azula laughed maniacally, a frenzied smile plastered on her face.

"This is my newest creation: The Agency."


	2. Forward

**Forward**

6 Months

The iron sword skidded across the wet cobblestone. Kaikoura quickly tried to grab it but missed, her arms catching her fall and splashing in a puddle. Her body ached from the fighting and burns spotted her clothes and skin. She stayed for a moment on hands and knees, rain pounding on her back. Fear crept through her.

She only held there for a couple seconds, but time seemed to slow. To her, the seconds felt turned into an eternity. The poor, sleeping town surrounding her felt ghostly and dead; the only provided light was the slender crescent moon that peaked behind storm clouds and the lightning that shattered the black sky.

In the past, the darkness had never bothered her in the least. She took it all in, she embraced it, she lived in it. As her mother once told her, "Being from the Water Tribe, we are ruled by the moon; bright, shining Yue. What many people often over look is that there is a dark side of the moon. We constantly have that darkness shadowing us. What matters is how we use our concealed side. Light and darkness; Tui and La; Yin and Yang."

And she had used that darkness all her life; usually for pain and suffering and helping the Fire Nation maintain control of the Empire. But this darkness was like none she'd seen before. It was not the absence of light, but the events that had unfolded before her. This darkness enveloped the air around her and seemed to suck her in. She felt suffocated, surrounded. Then instantly, the crowding she felt dispersed and everything felt empty. Suddenly, life didn't have meaning anymore. One soft tear rolled down her cheek and she her body shook.

"He's dead."

A flicker of light igniting in Tonrar's hands caught her eye and broke her from the trance but her fear increased. Her swords were out of reach and she could feel the heat of Tonrar quickly approaching, he wanting nothing more than to incinerate her on the spot.

But she suppressed the fear and emotion as she was taught to do in the Agency. To feel had the tantamount, to fail. The Fire Lady herself came once and showed via demonstration that fear, most of all feelings, was never an option. One could not fear and still succeed in battle. Taking control of her emotions, she took one last breath and quickly rolled onto her back and kicked, nailing Tonrar, who had just come into her range, in the chest.

The fierce kick knocked him backward and onto the ground. But the blow had come with a price for Kaikoura; Tonrar had been preparing an attack of intense heat and the close proximity of the strike set fire to her pants. She let out a shout of agony as she felt the fire burn her flesh. The shower of rain wasn't enough to put it out. She rolled and stuck her legs in the puddle, then patted them hysterically, adding burns to her hands but ceasing the flames. Before she had a chance to react, Tonrar was back on his feet and lighting up his hands.

Suddenly, a thick pole of rock shot up from the ground at an angle into Tonrar, launching him away from the scorched Kaikoura. He looked up to see Selah with her powerful fist against the ground and her determined eyes fixed on him.

Without losing her gaze, he shot a strong fireball at Kai, hitting her square in the shoulder just as she began to rise. The force hit so hard that she was twisted around and landed face down back on the ground. Tonrar took advantage of the short moment Selah tore her eyes from him to hit her with a firewhip in the arm. She winced but quickly regained herself and raised several large rocks from the ground before he could strike again. She used a few to block his next whip and sent the remaining flying at toward him. He was able to whip two of the rocks, causing them to explode on contact. The last one still hurtled toward him. He quickly did a back heel kick, shattering the rock.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tonrar noticed that Kaikoura's first duo sword, that had been plunged into the the wooden post just moments before, was now gone. He looked to where Kai was last lying on the ground; she was gone too. Thinking fast, he shot a large blast of fire at the large boulder Selah had just lifted from the ground, smashing it. He then charged her.

Smoke formed from the fire hitting the boulder and Selah couldn't see Tonrar as he came at her. At the last second, she saw him burst through the smoke but she didn't have enough time to move. He slammed into her, the two skidding onto the cobblestone. Selah pulled little rocks around her fist and swung at Tonrar. Her back ached from the hard landing but she had to keep him distracted for Kai.

But Tonrar knew Kaikoura was up now and had recovered one, if not both, of her swords. He jumped off of Selah before she was able to hit him and he let his fists ignite. He looked around but could not find Kai. Anger pursed through him.

_Where is she?_ The thought kept nagging at his mind.

Suddenly, Tonrar caught sight of a large stone flying toward him. He easily dodged it, as it was moving rather slow. Selah didn't have the strength or the energy to make it more powerful. Tonrar then shot a fairly good size fireball at her feet. She had been struggling to get up and collapsed down on the impact of the element. Tonrar didn't want to kill Selah, just get her out of the way. She wasn't his target.

Just then he heard something behind him and quickly ducked as two sliver flashes sliced the air above his head. He kicked out the scorched legs that stood behind him, sending Kaikoura to the ground. He jumped up, stood over her, and shot a small flame at each of her hands. She dropped her swords instantly and hugged her already burnt hands close to her body for protection. Kai abruptly rolled to the side, just avoiding a powerful wave of fire. But the roll had taken it's toll. The uneven texture of the cobblestone hit her burns hard, making them feel as if they were on fire again. She winced in pain as tears streamed from her eyes.

She knew Tonrar would strike again so she grabbed the sword that lay next to her and swung at him blindly. It cut across his leg and he stumbled, his fire going out. He groaned and clutched the wound, blood seeping past his fingers onto his rain-soaked pants. Kaikoura dropped the sword; pain and exhaustion took over her. She tried to get up but was unable to move. Tonrar was limping toward her.

_I need to finish this,_ he thought. _She betrayed us; people are dead because of her. _

When he was only a few feet from her, he suppressed the pain the best her could and slowly brought fire to his fingers. He aimed and released a blaze from each fingertip. Kai braced herself as she felt the heat, but it didn't hit her. The blast charred the spot a few yards from her.

The shot had been adverted when Tonrar was smacked in the back by something just as he released the flames. He turned and saw Selah standing across the terrace, staring him down as he lie on the stones. He returned the glare and jumped up from the ground, pain shooting through his leg, but he showed no expression of it. He started to run toward her.

_She'll think she has me if I show my pain. I can't let her stop me. _He looked at the bottom of her pants, burnt to the point that most of it wasn't even intact. _If she's that willing to risk her life to save that traitor, I'll have to treat her like one as well. _

He pulled his fist to his hip and forced it forward with a shuffle jump, producing a great fireball hurtling at Selah. She quickly ducked and raised a rock wall to protect her but the fire was too strong. The rock shattered and knocked her backward. Before the smoke cleared, she lifted the jagged shards of the rock and shot them in Tonrar's direction. She took her fighting stance and waited for a return attack. When none came, Selah dropped the stance and took a step back, not sure what to expect. When the smoke cleared, her eyes grew wide.

"Kai," she whispered.

Across the clearing, Tonrar stood holding Kaikoura in front of him like a shield. All the shards seemed to have missed except for one. One large, incisive piece had pierced her side. Droplets of blood trickled in a stream to the cracks of the cobblestone and were diluted by the rain. Kaikoura was subtly shaking and her eyes looked as if she was trying to regain focus.

"Kai," Selah said again, a little louder. Kaikoura's head started to droop forward and her eyes fluttered shut.

"No, no way in hell," Selah tried to tell herself out loud. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Tonrar released Kaikoura from his grasp and let her fall to the ground. His business with her was finished as far as he was concerned. He glanced at the body lying in a pool of blood and water at his feet. All movement had ceased. Selah fell to her knees.

"Tonrar!" she shouted fiercely across the space between them, pointing at him. "You're dead."

She pounded on the ground repeatedly, causing random places on the stone to lift in a wave from where she knelt to where Tonrar stood. He took a few steps back in anticipation and watched as the wave went right around the lifeless Kaikoura and toward him.

When the wave reached his feet, Selah thrust her middle and index finger from each hand into the ground again and again. The stones under Tonrar's feet shot up in every direction, knocking him to the ground. The stones continued to smash into his back, tossing him harshly into the air, only to smack back down to repeat the action.

After a few repetitive blows, Tonrar flung his arms in Selah's direction. A stream wave of fire emitted from his hands and came toward her. She easily moved to avoid it but had to stop the attack in order to do so.

During the calm, Tonrar rolled to his feet and shot fireball after fireball at her with every ounce of his energy. She was able to dodge and block for some time, but they kept coming. Exhaustion overwhelmed her and slowly more and more of the flames began brushing her. She told herself she could last longer; they only barely hit her and the burns weren't that bad. Then one hit her already scorched leg and she collapsed to the floor.

Tonrar let a few more flames hit her before he walked over to her. Her clothes had caught fire and flames were all around her but she pushed up shakily and slowly on to her knees. He stopped only feet from her. He first prepared a powerful fire in his raised fist, holding it above his head, and then made a weakened version of it in his other hand, seeing that he wouldn't need much to finish her.

He pointed his fingertips at Selah, inches from her chest, and released the weaker, compact burst of fire. She wobbled a moment but her eyes remained fixed on something. He then noticed that she seemed to be looking past him.

The intense fire in his remaining hand suddenly went out. His eyes grew wide and he looked down. An iron sword penetrated from his chest. He clenched his hands into fists and his eyes shut. There was no pain, but various visions from his past flew through his head.

He saw his baby brother crying in agony while he was being burned to death.

He saw a Water Tribe boy about his age get shot in the stomach with an arrow, collapse into the arms of his love, and die.

He saw town after town engulfed in flames and heard screams of suffering villagers.

He saw his men being stabbed, crushed by rocks, engulfed in fire, drowning in water and more.

He saw his own mother being burned alive in front of a crowd to show as an example what happens to spys.

He saw Kaikour's body dotted with fire, her leg burning, then her shoulder, then her hands. He saw the rock shard plunge into her side. Unlike in the other visions, her eyes remained bright.

And he didn't see her die like the others. Rather, he began to feel the pain, sharp and overwhelming, spread throughout his body.

He opened his eyes and saw Selah looking at him. A smirk crossed Selah's face as she stared him in the eye. He watched as the light in her eyes had started to fade like the others' had in his flashbacks. Then Tonrar's world went an icy black.

* * *

Hi there! I really hope you like my story so far! I edited and rewrote like four times so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. It would mean the world to me if you reviewed and let me know if you liked it or if anything was messed up or confusing(I know some of it will be because this will really be like near the end of the fanfic. But I hope I gave enough info. to get you through). Really I'm just glad that someone is reading my story!

Much love and please review!

Kaida

P.S.- This is just the forward. I'll get the first chapter up as soon as I can!

P.S.S.-You can find pictures of the characters in my profile. Check it out!


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1, Part 1

**New Neighbor**

_Deep breath in... _he slowly inhaled as much air as his lungs could hold; the freezing cold biting at his chest. It no longer pained him as much as it once had; he had become used to it having lived in the North Pole his whole life.

_...And_ _out. _A large cloud of air emitted from his mouth. He lifted his hands, leading with his wrists. The snow at his feet melted into water and trailed his fingers, following their every move. He lifted the water up and down, circled it around his body, waved it over his head. To him, this was bliss. He was one with his element, he was in complete control, he–

"Mizu!"

The water fell with a hard _splash_ on his head from the broken concentration. He sighed and bent the water off his body and out of his parka.

_So much for a peaceful practice, _he thought.

"Mizu!" the breathless shout came again.

"What now, Alida?" he asked under his breath as his little sister came running around the corner and into the courtyard. She came toward him at full speed, paying no attention to the patch of ice that had formed when he dropped the water. Before he could warn her, she slid across the crystal sheet and plowed right into him. The two fell hard on the powdery snow.

"Oh, Agni! Alida!" A girl decked out in a red Fire Nation-style parka ran from where Alida had come. Mizu immediately get on the defense as the girl jogged over. He had water in each hand, ready to strike if he found it necessary. She was Fire Nation; if her red attire wasn't a dead giveaway, her gleaming gold eyes were.

The Fire Nation disgusted him. The way they thought whatever the touched belonged to them, how destructive they were with their element, they thinking the other nations inferior and treating them like crap. He hated that they so easily held the world in their grasp and held it tight. The restrictions were hardly tolerable and they teased the other nations by dangling their "hope" in their faces. The Avatar. Twenty-some years ago, Phoenix King Ozai defeated the Avatar but left him just barely alive so he wouldn't reincarnate and as a model to those who opposed him. The little remaining hope that people had seemed to be disappearing like the waning moon.

The girl reached Alida's side and checked to see if she was alright. Mizu tensed but while watching her, he relaxed a little out of confusion.

_Why does she seem genuinely concerned about Alida? _he asked himself. Fire Nation nobility that watched over the North Pole rarely talked to Water Tribe people unless they were insulting them or giving an order.

"Ugh!" Alida moaned, rubbing her back as she sat up. She looked to her arm. A cut from a rigid part of the ice she slid on ran down her forearm. The snow below was a red tint. She surrounded her other hand in water and it started to glow. It only took her seconds to heal the cut. She was a naturally gifted healer, one thing her brother never could master.

Mizu stood and offered her his hand. She grabbed it reluctantly and he pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm alright," she said, looking form Mizu to the Fire Nation girl. "Mizu!" she shouted, throwing up her arms as if nothing had happened.

"No need to yell," he said calmly, still keeping the other girl in his sight. "I'm right here. But I need to get back to training so make it quick." He again looked at the girl clad in red; she couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen.

_Maybe she hasn't been brainwashed yet, _he joked to himself.

"Meet my new friend and our new neighbor, Natsumi," Alida said, gesturing to the girl. Natsumi flashed her sexiest smile, flirty mode kicking in. The boy was cute, she wasn't about to let something like this pass her up.

"Nice to meet you Miss Natsumi," Mizu struggled through his pride to say. He gave a short bow.

"The pleasure's mine, cutie," she giggled and slinked her way over to his side. She looked him up and down. "You've got to be, what, nineteen? Twenty?" she asked.

"Nineteen." He took a step back from her. She was a little too close for comfort.

"Natsumi's from the Fire Nation," Alida said as perky as ever.

"Yes, I got that from the red outfit." He faked a laugh. He wouldn't let his guard down. "So why did you leave Hel– uh, the Fire Nation Miss Natsumi?" He barely caught himself.

"You can call me Nat. I don't like that proper Nobility stuff," she said with a wink. "My family was transferred here a couple days ago along with some other families."

"Yeah, she moved in just down the street. I would have introduced you to her earlier, but you've been training with Master Arrluk everyday," Alida said in a rather annoyed voice.

"You mean the training you skipped out on?" Mizu asked with a smirk.

"Fighting is overrated," she said dramatically, tossing her hands on her hips. "I'd rather just learn to heal. I did go to the Healing Hut some of those days." Mizu shook his head at his sister's words.

"There's a war going on, Alida," he glanced at Natsumi uncomfortably, but she just waited for him to continue as if it didn't bother her in the least. "Or there might as well be. You need to know how to fight and protect yourself. You really should take your training more seriously."

"And you shouldn't take it so seriously, Mizu. You train for hours everyday. It's a wonder you have any friends. You hardly have time for them."

"Most of them have left to fight the damned Fire Nation in the resistance. I plan on joining them when I turn twenty-one and can leave this ice land. No offence," he added quickly. He had made the comment without thinking. Whenever he got to talking about leaving to fight, he got worked up and couldn't stop himself.

"None taken," Natsumi said very nonchalant. Mizu was surprised by how she just let is slide. He knew he could get in serious trouble for making a comment of that sort. Most accused would get prison time. And being the son of the Chief, his punishment would be far worse.

"You sure are different than the rest of your Nation," he said, still shocked by her ease to the situation.

"I get that a lot," she said smiling.

"What? How is she different?" Alida asked ignorantly. Natsumi laughed and Mizu just shook his head, holding the bridge of his nose. She could be so ditzy sometimes.

"I'm not full of blind nationalism like most of the Fire Nation citizens," she answered.

– o –

* * *

**First part of chapter one is up. There will be three parts in every chapter for a while. The first one will be about Alida, Mizu, and Natsumi. Part two will be mostly about Kaikoura, Selah, and Satu(who you have yet to meet). Part three will be flashbacks, mostly about the second three in the begining. Later on, the set up will change a little.**

**Hope you liked! Please comment and let me know what you think.**

**Kaida**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1, Part 2

**Agents**

Kaikoura practically jumped out from behind the snow dune, hands gripping her sword handles tightly when she was yanked back by two strong hands.

"Let me go, Satu!" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Kai, she a noble. You know how much trouble we'd be in if we attacked a Fire Nation noble? Tonrar would have a conniption fit," he reasoned with her.

"Just listen to her! She's practically denouncing herself as Fire Nation!" Satu just looked at her with disapproving eyes. "Then let me at least attack the boy! Do you hear what _he's_ saying?!" Kaikoura had to strain to keep herself from shouting she was so disgusted.

"Kai, they are exactly what we are looking for. The noble girl especially. With an attitude like that toward someone bashing the Empire, surly she is a part of Cabal."

Just then Selah ran toward them, crouched over as to remain unseen by the three teenagers on the other side of the snow pile.

"Did ya hear anythin'?" she asked her team.

"We've got a lead," Satu said calmly. Kaikoura sat behind him, still pissed that she couldn't do a thing. "If they aren't connected to Cabal, then I don't know what to look for anymore."

"They betta be," Selah told them. "If we waste our time followin' them around and they're no use to us, Tonrar'll have our heads. That ass," she added under her breath.

"If they're no use to us, I know I'll be thrilled," Kaikoura said, a dangerous smirk growing on her face. She turned her attention to what she considered the traitorous group in the courtyard.

"Why's that?" Selah asked. Satu laughed at his friend's ignorance. He figured she'd know Kaikoura better than that by now. Selah shot him a stinging glare. She wasn't one to be laughed at, even by her friends.

"Because," she started, still looking at the group. A darkness seemed to grow in her eyes. "Then I can deal with those quislings my way."

Selah smirked at her teammate. It didn't take a lot to set off Kaikoura. But her ominous friend didn't seem herself right now. Without wearing her usual red Fire Nation attire, she looked like a completely different person. Wearing the distinctive Water Tribe parks, Kai almost seemed like she belonged here. Her dark blue eyes and chestnut brown hair matched that of the average Water Tribe citizen. And although her skin tone wasn't quite as dark as that of the people here, it was sill darker than most people from the Fire Nation and the Old Earth Kingdom(as it now was referred to by those who remember the days when it was still it's own kingdom and not part of the Empire). It was like she could fit in anywhere. That's one thing that made her such an asset to the Agency. That, and her deadly duo sword skills.

It was weird for her to see Satu in the typical blue instead of vibrant red as well. Selah herself felt out of place not wearing her traditional Dai Li clothes. But they needed to blend in and seem ordinary, something they were anything but.

– o –

* * *

**Here's a pic of them in the North Pole:**

**kaidawater.deviantart .com /art/moonlighting-north-pole-97307540**

**Part 2! It's a little short, but I figured it would be better to post short ones more often than long ones every once in a while. I'll be super busy for a couple months so I really only have time for short ones unless you all want to wait like a week between posts.  
Anyway, I hope you liked it again! Questions/comment/critiques/rude remarks/whatever you feel like saying, it's all welcome. Part 3 will be up soon!**

**Always yours,  
Kaida**


	5. Chapter 1 Part 3

Chapter 1, Part 3

**Passed**

_3 years_ ago

_The three stood back to back; they were surrounded and out numbered. Fire Empire soldiers, Dia Li agents, and other soldiers blocked them in every direction. _

"_Got a plan?" Satu asked Selah._

"_Yeah," she answered hesitantly. "Get outta here alive." She clenched her fists and pushed her arms straight down. A platform quickly rose beneath her, carrying her up toward the sky. Satu followed her lead and clapped his hands together above his head, causing him to sink into the ground. Fifteen year old Kaikoura was left standing in the circle alone, only each half of her duo sword in either hand. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced at her attackers. There had to be at least twelve of them. _

"_Yeah, leave the non-bender behind," she mumbled and charged the first guy she saw with a battle cry. _

_Rocks and flames flew toward her, but she dodged or diverted each away with her swords. Her eyes never left the target and she never stopped running. When she was in front of him, she ducked to avoid a blow from his spear and slashed his thigh. She then clamped the duo swords together to make them one solid sword and, two steps later when shw was just behind him, she pounded him in the back of the head with the handle. He collapsed heavily onto the ground. The swiftness and precision of the attack made it seem as if she went right through him. She moved on to her next opponent. _

_Meanwhile, Satu surfaced right outside of the circle that had once incased him and bent the top layer of dust on the ground out from under a few of the soldiers, causing them to fall and curse. He specialized as a sandbender so bending solid ground like this was arduous. The carpet of dust and little stones were easy but in order to move anything else, he had to separate the dirt into little individual pieces, as he did to escape the circle. Bending like that took a lot out of him. Because of the difficulty, Satu usually used other means of assail. He reached on his back and pulled off his Bow Staff. _

_A firebender hurtled toward him, shooting flames left and right. Satu dodged or hit them away. Once in reach, Satu stuck the pole into the ground and lifted into the air with a jump. Leg extended, he flew at the woman and knocked her off her feet. As he landed, Satu turned and smacked a man down with the staff who had come at him from the left. _

_Suddenly, Selah dropped down in front of him and thrust her palm out in front of her, her fingers extended toward the ground. Satu heard what sounded like rocks breaking and a hard _thud_ behind him. He glanced back and saw an earthbender on her back a few feet from an extension of rock jutting out of the dirt floor. He turned back to his front and watched Selah running backward, pointing at him._

"_Ya owe me one, Satu," she said with a smirk. With that she turned and ran back into the heat of the fight. Satu smiled_.

I always owe her one, _he thought. He quickly swung his around his body, striking an oncoming soldier in the jaw._

– o –

"_Those three will do nicely," a man mused, watching the combat from the top row of the arena. He turned to the seventeen year old beside him. _

"_You four will be the Agency's secret weapon," the man told him. "You will lead them. Don't fail me son." The boy lifted his head from viewing the battle below and turned toward his father._

"_I won't." He bowed and began to walk away._

"_Oh, and Tonrar?" The boy stopped and turned. _

"_Yes Father?" The man looked back down at the fight to see that only Kaikoura, Selah, and Satu stood. _

"_Tell your new team that they have passed their final test."_

* * *

Here's a picture of the three of them as everyday agents:  
kaidawater.deviantart .com /art/moonlighting-agents-98627961

**  
Part 3 is finally up! Sorry about the crazy delays. School and Colorguard have been dominating my life. I hope you like the update! Let me know what you think!**

Kaida


	6. Chapter 2 Part 1

1Chapter 2, Part 1

**Introduction**

Alida jumped on her bed and bounced on her knees, humming whatever tunes popped into her head. She looked around the azure blue room as it rose and fell with her bounce. Ornate Water Tribe tapestries draped the walls, beautiful furnishings dotted the large room, a crystalline chandelier hung in the center from the ceiling. The crystals glistened from the reflection of the wall torches and candles. Flopping on her back, she thought about her brother's attitude toward the Fire Nation.

_Nat's really cool. Why can't he just trust her? Who care's where she's from?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's open!" she shouted, still staring at the ceiling.

"Princess Alida," a maid said, stepping in the doorway. "The Chief wishes to speak with you immediately."

"Alrighty," she said, jumping off her bed and following the woman. "Thank you Ezra. I wonder what daddy wants."

– O –

"Finally," Mizu whispered under his breath as his sister skipped through the large doors leading into the main room. Although it was nothing compared to the throne room at the royal palace where they lived before the Fire Nation captured the North Pole all those years ago, this room was still grand and beautiful.

"Hi Mizu! Hi Daddy!" she said joyfully.

"Alida, honey, please take a seat next to your brother," Chief Kuval asked of his daughter. When she was settled, he began.

"Kids, I want you to meet someone," he said as a woman walked into the room. She wore a long red dress, like those that a Fire Nation noble would wear. Mizu clenched his fists. "This is Sienna. I believe you have already met her daughter Natsumi. They were transferred her a few days ago from the Fire Nation. Natsumi is leaving tomorrow to join the resistance." Mizu's eyes lit up. "They came to me with a proposition. Have either of you ever heard of Cabal?"


	7. Chapter 2 Part 2

1Chapter 2, Part 2

**Double Agents**

"Can we...please...slow down some?" Satu asked between breaths. He slowed his run to a jog. Running in snow was not as easy as it looked.

"Ya heard what the ol' man said back there. They leave tomorrow. We gotta get to the Earth Kingdom before them," Selah said keeping the running pace going. Kai dropped to a jog with Satu.

"I'm with the sandbender. Like you said, they don't leave till tomorrow. We can spare time for a rest," Kai said, stopping to sit on a snow capped stone on the side of the wooded path. Satu sat next to her. Selah sighed.

"Fine," she said in defeat. "But it betta be a quick one."

"Okay, okay," Satu reassured the powerful earthbender. "It'll be short. Why do we have to beat them there anyway? Aren't we supposed to be following them?

"Not this time. Cabal has been around for almost two decades. Ya know how strong they've become. That's why they are our biggest threat in the Agency. By now, they pro'lly can tell who's fakin' it," Selah told them.

Kai gave her a "what's your point" look. Selah let out an annoyed breath.

"So," she started again. "If we meet up with those three and trick 'em inta taking us there, we should know all we need ta by the time we arrive. We'll go in, not as unda-cover spys, but more so as double agents. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, we got–" Kaikoura suddenly went silent and still. The other two watched her. "Someone's coming," she whispered.

She quickly dove behind a snow mound and buried herself inside. Satu immediately did the same next to her. There was little room for Selah and now she too could hear people approaching. She yanked some stones out from under the blanket of snow and created a chain. She shot it toward the top of a nearby tree and pulled herself up. Her technique was flawless. She sat among the dead limbs, counting on the people to not look up. They walked by, the three agents going seemingly unnoticed.


End file.
